Nate's niece
by BikerChick101
Summary: Nate and Serena become parents for the day when Nate is left in charge of his niece...uh oh


**A/N hey guys this is just a random story I came up with a few weeks ago I've been working with it since and I think its finally complete, hope you enjoy it! Random one-shot just for fun...**

"Nate? Is there something you want to tell me," Serena asked when she walked into his room at the Empire. She didn't know where he was but he was definitely in the suit.

"I love you," he said coming up from behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Natie, who's that," Serena asked softly turning a little in his arms to look at him with an eyebrow raised and pointing to the bed.

"Oh, S that is Cassidy, she's like 8 months. Remember my cousin Kate, well she and her husband have some important thing to do or go for so instead of leaving her with a nanny my mom offered to babysit and then my mother thought it was time I became responsible and took care of a kid," he said rolling his eyes.

"Remind me to phone Anne and ask her what she was thinking, you can't even take care of yourself without me, how did she expect you to take care of that adorable baby," she said looking at the little girl on the bed with a smile.

"That's why I have you," he whispered into her ear and then let go of her and walked into the bathroom.

Serena wanted to retort but she couldn't resist, she went over to the bed and sat next to the sleeping child, talking to her in a baby voice.

"Um S I don't think you should wake her up, she screams like crazy," Nate said.

"But she's so cute," Serena said as Nate pulled her of the bed and dragged her out of his room.

"I have an hour at most until she wakes up so I have other things that I can think of doing with my time," he said holding her.

"Oh yeah and what would that be?" she asked getting closer to him.

"Well I was thinking of making my gorgeous girlfriend the hot chocolate she's been asking me for and spending as much time as possible with her until my niece starts to scream her lungs out," he said kissing her.

"Hmmmm I want my hot chocolate, with the marshmallows," Serena said against his mouth, he laughed at her, kissed her nose and walked into the kitchen to make her hot chocolate. Her phone began to ring and she answered it quickly so the noise didn't wake Cassidy. "Hello."

"Serena that's the fastest you've ever answered your phone, I don't even think the phone rang," Lily told her daughter.

"Hilarious mom," she smiled. "Any particular reason you called, other than to check how fast I can answer my phone."

"Well darling I was thinking of having a family dinner, you will bring Nathaniel of course, Charles said he'll bring Blair and Dan's bringing Vanessa. I'm still going to have to talk to Erik and Jenny about their dates," she said. "I'll see you at seven."

Lily hung up before Serena could even reply to say if she and Nate could make it. "Your mom?" Nate asked handing her a cup.

"Family dinner seven sharp, your attendance is required or I will go mad," she said laughing.

"Serena, my mother is only coming to take the baby tomorrow evening," he said looking at her. "I know you need me there but I can't leave her."

"We can take her with," Serena said looking at him as if it was the best idea she ever had.

"We can?" Nate asked sceptically. "Don't you think your mother would want to know if there was an extra guest at the table?"

"Nate, she's hardly a year old, she's not going to eat that much and she'll probably be asleep for most of it anyway, please," Serena begged. "Besides my mother loves kids and the surprise of an adorable extra guest will be great."

"Ok fine," Nate said giving in, he could never say no to her anyway. "If she's awake while we're eating, you are on baby duty while I eat."

"Only because I love you," she said brushing her nose with his and going to sit on the couch. "How long has she been here? I didn't leave that early," she said taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"My mom came over about an hour after you left," he said as he sat next to her and she propped her feet up on his lap.

"Do you think this will be us in the future," she asked.

"Me making you hot chocolate and sitting on the couch with your feet on my lap? Serena we've been doing this since we were seven, not gonna change," he said.

She giggled, "No silly, I mean you and me sitting at home with hot chocolate enjoying a break from our baby for an hour," she asked.

He looked at her a little shocked because Serena doesn't think for the future she lives for the moment and now she's sitting with him thinking about their future baby.

"What makes you think we are going to have a baby?" he asks jokingly.

"Don't you want kids Natie?" she asked. "Do you think I'll be a bad mom," she asked suddenly worried.

"No, no, no I think you'll be a perfect mom, you've already proved that with Erik, I mean you took care of him for all those years and I know you wont want to make your mothers mistakes," he said quickly. "Of course I wanna have kids with you someday."

"She's so cute, she has blond hair and I can imagine like the rest of your family she has blue eyes, she could be ours," Serena said taking her feet of his lap so she could scoot closer to him and lay her head on his shoulder.

He automatically wrapped his arm around her waist. "Why are you thinking deep thoughts of having kids now?" he asked kissing her hair.

"I thought I was pregnant," she said looking at his shocked face. "I'm not, but I thought I was and yesterday I took the test and it was negative but to be sure I took like two more but what if I was, we aren't ready," she said resting her cheek back on his shoulder.

"If you were then we would've made ourselves ready, we would've gotten everything we needed and we would've raised our baby the way our parents never raised us," he said picking her chin up so he could kiss her lips."You're meant to tell me when you think you are, I would like to know if I'm going to become a father."

She smiled at him. "So you wouldn't be upset if I was pregnant?" she asked carefully.

"Of course not, why would I be. Shocked hell yeah and pretty terrified but never upset," he said and she sighed closing her eyes.

"Good, next time I'll call you first," she said with a small smile, resting her forehead against his. The shrill cry from his room jolted them both out of their moment and he was on his feet to the room, it took her a little longer to realise what was happening and put her cup on the counter before rushing into the room where he was. "You're gonna be a great dad someday," she said when she walked into the room and saw him rocking the baby who stopped screaming.

"Only if you're the mom," he said with a smile putting the baby down and checking to see if she was wet.

"Nate, where did you learn how to take care of a baby?" she asked and he pointed to his dresser, his mother left him a list of instructions detailing exactly what he should do if the baby cries and when her feeding and nap times are. "Oh," she said raising her eyebrows. "We are so not ready for kids.

"About two months ago when we were at the van der Bilt estate Kate thought she should impart some knowledge on me and that included showing me how to take care of a baby, when she finally fell of to sleep I was told that I should wait a while before I even thought of taking care of a baby," he said laughing at her and picked the baby up. "She's dry and the next time she has to eat is… oh now," he said handing her to Serena.

Serena took the crying baby reluctantly but something in his expression told her she'd be fine holding the baby herself. "What now?" she asked following him to the kitchen where he put a tiny glass container into the microwave and programmed the timer.

"Well my mom said I should heat it up for 30 seconds and then I need to feed her all of that," he said, Serena was still bouncing the baby up and down she stopped crying but she was still fussing. Once the food was heated he took it to the couch where Serena and the baby where and sat down. "Urm how do I feed her," he asked and Serena smiled.

"You hold her," she said handing the child over and he raised an eyebrow at her. "I have helped feed babies before, at boarding school there was this programme they had where we all went to an orphanage and had to help take care of the children there, they made us feed the babies, play dress up and colour with the toddlers and play sport with the older kids, all in one day, I couldn't get up the next morning."

Serena took the spoon and started to feed her, Cassidy ate the first half of the tub just fine, then she started to fuss again fighting with Serena and throwing the food all over. When Chuck walked into the suite he saw Serena and Nate laughing, they were covered in something that looked like paste and Nate sitting with his back to Chuck while Serena was making weird sounds and directing a plastic spoon to his chest.

"Sis I know the two of you have your sexual fantasies but the noises really?" he asked smirking.

"Chuck!" Serena screamed still laughing with Nate. "We are trying to get Cassidy to eat," she said making another weird noise and making her spoon fly everywhere, Chuck put his briefcase down and curiously went to check what his best friend and sister where doing.

"Where did that come from," he asked looking at Serena's tummy.

"Chuck, I will have you know that I was not pregnant, she's like 8 months old," Serena screeched and Nate laughed.

"This is my niece, my mother thought I needed to be responsible so she dumped the baby on me so she could have another spa day," he explained.

"Tonight's dinner should be very interesting, she is coming yes?" he asked.

"Of course she is," Serena said picking the baby up and making her giggle. "Time to get cleaned up."

Nate laughed as she spun the little girl around and took her into his room.

"Nathaniel," Chuck said.

"Charles," Nate said looking at him with a smile.

"Why is my sister suddenly so domestic and baby crazy," he asked looking at the couch for any of the paste before sitting down. Nate laughed at him.

"She is thinking about our future kids," he said and Chuck raised his eyebrow. "I know."

"I don't, she never thinks that far ahead, anything I should know about," he said looking at Nate with his signature smirk.

"She may have had a little bit of a pregnancy scare, she isn't pregnant though don't worry, we don't plan on making you and Blair god parents this early in life," Nate assured his best friend.

"Of course not Nathaniel, sis Lily said you should be there on time for once," he said when he saw her and the baby come out of the room looking somewhat cleaner.

"Chuck it's a normal family dinner I always go late, why should I be any earlier this time?" she asked and he shrugged but his expression said 'just do it'.

"Well we have like two hours left before we need to be there so we can get her ready and then we get ready?" Nate asked unsurely, he wasn't prepared to dress the baby up, he hoped his cousin packed a dress for her. Serena nodded and walked into his room still talking to the baby in baby voices. Chuck looked from Serena back to Nate, Nate shrugged and followed her into the room leaving Chuck to shake his head and inform his girlfriend about their best friends' latest activities.

Bathing Cassidy was a disaster according to Nate, there was water everywhere, she kept screaming and he and Serena were trying to get everything done quickly. Finally Nate was at one side of the bath tub holding her up and shaking his car keys in front of her to keep her somewhat entertained while Serena bathed her as well as she could, by this time Nate and Serena looked as if they had just gotten out of a pool.

After the bath Nate's mother left strict instructions on how to powder and cream the baby which Nate had to try doing while Serena did what she did best, choose an outfit. She found a pretty silver dress and stockings to go with her little pumps, which Blair would be so proud of. Serena laughed as Nate tried to put lotion on the baby who rolled out of his grasp and started to crawl around on the bed. Finally she decided to help him and she played around with the baby showing her the clothes as Nate finished. By the time they where done changing her they were tired and Chuck was very amused.

Serena got into the bath first leaving Nate to entertain the baby again, he found a teddy bear in his cupboard, something Serena bought him as a joke a while ago. It was extremely colourful and she enjoyed playing with it so Nate left her on the floor with it while he waited for his girlfriend. When Serena finally got out it was his turn, since he already found something that entertained her, Serena just had to watch as the baby watched her put on her dress and make-up. Nate changed quickly and picked Cassidy up then going over to Serena and kissing her temple. "Ready?" he asked and she nodded looking at him with Cassidy in the mirror, she could just imagine how it would be a few years from now when she and Nate have kids.

"Blair is waiting in the limo, she says she cannot wait to see your mothers expression," Chuck informed them.

"This should be fun," Serena said, the baby was fussing in Nate's arms but he bounced her a little and threw her in the air and she calmed down immediately giggling and cooing. Serena smiled at him as he rested his free hand in the small of her back as they walked out.

Blair met them outside the limo she was waiting to see the Archibald family as Chuck had put it, when she saw her two best friends and the child she was shocked, if she didn't know any better she would think that the baby was really Nate and Serena's daughter.

"Wow," Blair said as soon as they got to her. "Hi," she smiled at the baby and the baby cooed back at her shaking Nate's keys in her hands, completely baffled by the noises it could make. "S I assume you dressed her?"

"Don't you believe I could pick out good clothes?" Nate asked in disbelief.

"Nate, it's a miracle you can pick out your own clothes so well," she said smirking at her ex.

Nate frowned and Serena giggled as the limo started to move. "I think you look hot," she said kissing him.

"You have a baby sitting between you, keep it to a minimum," Blair scolded with a smile, she loved seeing the blonds in love.

They finally arrived at the Humphreys, Nate had Cassidy's baby bag and Serena had Cassidy in her arms, she was fussing and Blair was trying everything to calm her down eventually Chuck's bowtie seemed to catch her attention and she spent the rest of the walk to the elevator and the elevator ride up in Chucks arms so she could play with his bright pink bowtie. Serena took Cassidy from Chuck as soon as the doors opened, he and Blair walked in first with Serena and Nate right behind them. They where all laughing at Chuck because he looked terrified when he was holding the baby, they didn't realise they had everyone's attention until Lily cleared her throat and they looked up to see everyone at the table staring at them.

"Hey guys," Serena said slowly smiling at them, Cassidy was staring intently at everyone staring at her.

"Nathaniel you may want to explain," Chuck whispered to him as he walked forward to greet Lily, Nate cringed and looked at Serena who kissed his cheek.

"Serena," Lily asked raising her eyebrows shocked.

Serena giggled and bounced the baby on her hip, "This is my little baby Cassidy," Serena said kissing the baby's cheek. "Nate and I adopted her."

Everyone was now staring at them with their mouths hanging open, Blair and Chuck hid their smiles and tried their hardest not to laugh as Lily's eyes bulged. Nate took a deep breath and shook his head at Serena who winked at him with a huge smile on her face.

"Just for the day, she's my niece," Nate said smiling, he knew Serena just wanted to make Lily suffer but he didn't think he wanted to give the woman a heart attack, Serena looked at him and crinkled her nose.

"Oh, well that would make more sense," Lily said softly to Rufus, relief flooding her face as she walked forward to hug Nate and then go over to Serena and Cassidy. Everyone at the table continued with the conversations they were having before Serena and Nate entered.

Nate had the pram between himself and Serena during dinner, Cassidy fell of to sleep somewhere between everyone meeting her and starters being served.

The evening turned out to be an eventful one, Cassidy woke up as Lily was commenting on catching a glimpse of the future, Serena rolled her eyes and jokingly blamed her mother for scaring the baby with future talk as Nate excused himself to calm his niece down. Serena had to take over after she'd eaten because she promised. Lily raised an eyebrow and looked at Chuck who shrugged and laughed at his step mothers shocked expression.

After dinner Cassidy wouldn't let anyone but Nate and Serena touch her, she screamed and cried and finally Nate figured out that she was even more irritable because of her dress so they let her play in just her vest and stockings. She crawled around, grabbing onto things to try and stand, Nate cringed when she grabbed onto a cloth hanging of the side of the table which sent a pile of books and a glass crashing to the ground, it didn't phase Cassidy one bit she threw everything she could get her hands on, Nate tried to stop her but Lily told him to let her play. She started to get used to everyone around her wanting to play with her and she started laughing instead of screaming.

About two hours later she started getting crabby again so Serena took her to the room to get her to sleep while Nate helped Lily clean up and apologised for the mess, Lily smiled and told him it wasn't a problem, Blair laughed and remembered what a soft spot Serena's mom had for Nate. Serena was having a problem so Lily had to go help her daughter with the baby and show her the tricks to calming a baby down. Nate gathered all their things and when Serena got back to the room with the sleeping baby he apologised once again and they left to get sleep, having an eight month old around for a day was tiring. "You two are going to make fabulous parents," Lily whispered when she hugged her daughter goodbye and Serena blushed.

Back at the empire Nate had a cot set up so Serena fished out her PJ's from her bag and carefully changed her as Nate rocked the sleeping child in his arms. Serena changed her and put her in the cot slowly and carefully so she didn't wake up and she and Nate stood over the cot a little longer watching her sleep. They got into bed and she cuddled up to him closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest instantly. "We are so not ready for kids," Nate said chuckling and Serena nodded her head agreeing with him.

Just as they started to fall of to sleep they heard the screams of the eight month old, "Oh no," Nate grumbled as he and Serena got up…again.

**A/N Thanks for reading this, hope you guys enjoyed it please review and tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
